derp_catfandomcom-20200213-history
Doggo Empire
The Doggo Empire is a country of doggos within the Derp Cat Universe. History Founding For many years, like seriously a long ass time, doggos lived throughout the world. For many years they were simply pets, until they, like many other creatures on this Earth, gained a greater level of intelligence. They became capable of speech, memes, and even religion, worshipping a Meme God of their own, the legendary Doge. Eventually, the doggos would seek to be among their own kind, and thus began work on the formation of a country. Within the next few years, they became a Doggo Empire, a friendly nation to all, as doggos are generally friendly, and a safe haven for doggos and their non-doggo friends alike. The Modern Day However not even the Doggo Empire, full of cute puppies and the like, could be safe from war, as the Doggo Empire would, in the modern era, became a factor in The Great Meme War, fighting alongside other nations who only sought peace and end to the war. Eventually that peace came, and the Doggo Empire was able to survive. When the nearby country of Memeland sought to create an alliance of nations to secure peace and prevent the outbreak of another Great Meme War, the Doggo Empire was chief among those who wished to become a part of it, knowing the horrors of the Great Meme War firsthand, and wanting to insure another never came to pass. However they would be involved with other wars, such as a particularly long conflict with Germeowy which lasted over a decade. The war, which come to be know as the War of Cats, Dogs, and Rainbows, was bloody and the Doggo Empire was forced to enlist the aid of the Union of Soviet Socialist Memes to win the war, as their military was forced to advance at a very rapid rate. However as the true instigator of the war, Kittler, was defeated by none other than the USSM's leader Rainbow Stalin, the Doggo Empire was finally able to foster peace with Germeowy, a message which they hoped would bring peace between all cats and dogs. Despite being led by a cat, the Doggo Empire would have no qualms forming an alliance with Derp Cat Legion as well, supporting the group's activities against the forces of Cringe. To this very day, the Doggo Empire remains a strong, peaceful nation, and a core member of the United Memes, hoping that all will one day abide by the teachings of their Meme God Doge.... "Much peace. Very kind." Known Residents * Doge (God) * Gabe the Dog (Leader) * Noir Dog * Accountant Dog * Stoner Dog (Ambassador to Weedland) * Dogman * Greg aka "Good Dog" * Business Dog * Depressed Dog * Insanity Puppy * Tonkey * Riot Dog * Sam the World's Ugliest Dog * Birthday Dog * Staines * Riley the COD Dog aka "Soldier Dog" * Shibu the Menswear Dog * Danger Doggo International Relations Due to their peaceful outlook, the Doggo Empire has good relations with the majority of countries on the planet, to the point where even the likes of Kekistan are fond of them. They have few enemies despite the common misconception that dogs dislike cats, though were previously enemies with Germeowy before peace was eventually formed, partially due to the assistance of the Union of Soviet Socialist Memes and their leader Rainbow Stalin personally taking down Kittler. Like most countries in the world, the Doggo Empire has a particular disdain for The Emoji Empire, especially following the unleashing of The Emoji Movie upon the world. The Doggo Empire remains skeptical as to whether the attack is a sign of something to come or not, and it seems only time will tell. Religion and Culture The Doggo Empire's primary religion is the worship of the Meme God Doge, though some other religions do exist throughout the empire. The general culture of the Doggo Empire is one which supports peace, being generally friendly to others until being given a reason not to. As such the Doggo Empire has some of the most skilled diplomats in the world, and the advantage of cuteness on their side to coerce others to work with them. Economy The Doggo Empire is the world's leading exporter of dog memes and general dog related items, which results in a strong economy capable of supporting the nation's many doggos with minimal difficulty. Not that it doesn't still give Accountant Dog a bit of a headache. Military Though initially having a weaker military, especially for a nation of its size, in recent years the Doggo Empire's military might has grown, ever vigilant for the day in the event they need to defend their proud nation from attack. This even includes spaceworthy forces, such the construction of a weapon known as the Dog Star, a powerful weapon capable of laying waste to a country at minimum power, blowing up a planet at maximum. However the Doggo Empire prefers to simply use it as a space station, and many dogs pray they never have to unleash its full power. Trivia * Yeah we basically combined all the dog memes into one thing. ** Makes it easy! Gallery Army Doggo.jpg|The Doggo Empire's military on a routine sweep of the nation's borders, looking out for possible attack, or immigrants who might need shelter. You'd be surprised how many people that tank can hold. Doggo Empire citizens and soldiers.jpg|Various citizens and some high ranking officers of the Doggo Empire and its military. Doggo Empire fosters peace with Froggo Confederacy.jpg|The Doggo Empire negotiating peace with the Froggo Confederacy Doggo time travel.jpg|Proof that the doggos have attained the power of time travel, as a younger doggo visits his future self and makes him wiser. Soldier Doggo.jpg|A highly trained member of the Doggo military The Doggo Rangers.jpg|The Doggo Rangers, an elite unit of the doggo military Category:Doggos Category:Derp Category:Allies of Derp Cat Legion Category:United Memes member countries Category:Doggo Empire Category:Countries Category:Factions